


Trademark Torture Game

by AtemuLadiore



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Ends on a slightly interesting/good note, Felix and Locus are conmen working together, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtemuLadiore/pseuds/AtemuLadiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was all an act. A mere act to earn some money and leave a decaying planet behind. Just two mercenaries pretending to be on opposite sides so they could fool them all. Give them a story of betrayal and throw in some hate in there and they have a successful heist. None of the fools know that he and Locus are partners in crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trademark Torture Game

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a prompt from my friend Arryn about the word, 'Torture.'  
> It kind of went a different direction, so of course, this is what I made of it.

Torture could mean an endless amount of things. It means to cause pain to another, showing them nothing but agony. It means watching a loved one die at the hands of the enemy. It means laughing with malice as you trampled upon the one you use to trust.  
Torture meant betrayal with pain and no regrets.

That was what Felix was always taught. He was used to it, one could say. He was use to watching his comrades die every second of the day. He was used to being beaten bloody till death was upon him. Felix knew torture like no other. Washington's version of torture was nothing compared to the things Locus has done to him.

Chains, whips, knives, arrows and even, sometimes guns. Ropes and gags, add in a few drills. Black eyes and broken bones, hell all the pain one could think of that couldn't kill you right away. Locus had thrown him onto a bed of glass and spikes and had abused him in more ways than one. Locus had him screaming, begging for mercy every night.

Had his piercings ripped out of his lips and ears, with bare hands. He'd scorched him with fire and even tried to force him to drink acid, but that had been the only time Locus had spared him the pain.

Locus had tried to burn him alive, tried to gas him, tried to drown him, hell he's even gone as far as burying Felix six feet under. But that was the curse of working with the New Republic. Despite being weak and stupid, including the Simulation Soldiers, they still knew how to save someone, even if cost lives.

Felix hated it.

He hated the thought of being saved by people who were so below him. He scoffed at the idea of Tucker and Kimbal risking their lives for him. He despised the notion that those losers trusted him. He laughed at the very thought that they would risk their lives to save a conman.

 _They don't understand_ , he would muse to himself on the dark nights inside the cellar Locus would have shoved him in.

This was all an act. A mere act to earn some money and leave a decaying planet behind. Just two mercenaries pretending to be on opposite sides so they could fool them all. Give them a story of betrayal and throw in some hate in there and they have a successful heist. None of the fools know that he and Locus are partners in crime.

Locus may beat him to the bone, may leave him scarred and begging for a deity long gone, may even break him to the point of no return; but, none of that compared to how heavenly it felt to Felix. The torture Locus did to him was done with such devil-ish passion that one could only think Locus was a sadist. But if that were true, then Felix was definitely a masochist to the bone, maybe something even worse.

Every scar, bruise, mark, wound, cut, and everything else in between, Felix loved it all. He loved the pain it brought him and the outcome would only be better.

 _The New Republic would never know_ , Felix thought darkly with a grin. Smiling down at the money in his hands, he turned and glanced at the figure in the doorway. "Shall we?" his voice was giddy for a man who was bleeding left and right.

Green eyes glared at orange ones, watching as the dark skinned man tossed the money over his shoulder and stalked towards him. "Why so silent, let’s get out of here and blow this planet," Felix said with indulgence as he winked at the pale soldier.

"Maybe I should rip out your vocal chords next planet," Locus said after a moment of following the shorter out of the building. Felix let out what could only be described as a giggle.  
"You'd miss my screaming. Though, I wouldn't mind if you ripped off my 'other' piercings." His eyebrows moved up and down as he made his way towards their ship.

"What do you think of skewers?" the question received a cocked eyebrow from Locus as he climbed aboard.  
"No, I guess we'll work it out." Felix finished after he took a glance at the male. Setting the money down, he pulled the taller man closer to him and raised to his tip-toes, biting down hard on Locus's neck.  
"Now then," he began, stepping backwards to stare at the thing that wasn't even counted as a hickey. "Let’s set the ship on auto, detonate the bombs, blow this planet and head for the next one, and you can tend to my wounds." He smirked when Locus bent down to nip at his lip.

"And maybe you can fuck me senseless into the night, so hard that my tailbone could possibly break. Any objections?" A shake of the head was all he needed before the con-men set to work, Felix scarcely concealing how much pain he was actually in.


End file.
